<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled Drabble by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029809">Untitled Drabble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, M/M, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius looks different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled Drabble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They spent the last few weeks with one another, but not long enough to stop Remus’s stomach from turning whenever he looks at him.</p><p>    He doesn’t look like Remus remembers him. Doesn’t sound like he used to, either.</p><p>            His papery skin stretching over too sharp bones,</p><p>            his calloused, trembling hands,</p><p>                        the washed-out ink,</p><p>                                and bitten down nails,</p><p>                         the nervous twitch of his shoulders</p><p>                    and the way he flinches at every noise.</p><p>            He looks like a ghost (or rather the opposite of one, a husk).</p><p>     “Glad you're here with me, Moony,” he says quietly.</p><p>Thirteen years ago it would have mattered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yeah, I wanted to try to write a drabble—never did one of these before and I haven't been active in this fandom for a long time. Tell me what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>